Hero's Fate 2: Soul of a Hero
by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn
Summary: Continuation of Hero's Fate. FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS SERIES UP AT LAST! NOW HAS PREVIEW OF SPIN OFF SERIES!
1. The Hero’s Heart and Duty

Chapter 1: The Hero's Heart and Duty

The gang was nearby an oasis since they left Dark City and went out to the Wasteland. but they for certain that a few more days, they will be at the Sanctuary. Burstinatrix and Avian were busy talking to each other, while Jaden and Yugi were dueling for fun. Crowler was no where in sight.

"hey, did you guys notice that the weirdo is missing?" Airman asked to everyone. "Hey, I wonder where Dr. Crowler is at." Jaden said as he turned his head to Airman.

"I don't know about you, but I didn't see him in a while," Mana said.

"We lose him?" Wildheart asked.

"Dunno,maybe" Bubbleman answered.

"Ohh, and what do you think what happened to him?" a voice said.

"Maybe got attacked by some Trakadons," Bubbleman said.

"Oh, really you pathetic slacker?" Crowler said. Bubbleman leaped in shock as he recognized the voice.

"What happened to you?" Avian asked.

"Long story, my friend, but to make it short, I found this gear like thing when I was separated from you!" Crowler said showing a large gear like chakram, "what is it?"

"Dominion Relic," Aussa said without looking from a book she was reading, "The Ancient Chakram exactly, allows its user to restore destroyed ruins or items to their original state," Everyone stared at Aussa in surprise. "What? You think I just read only encyclopedias all the time?"

"Impressive, but there is only one problem, who is the guardian?" Wynn asked, poking over Hero Kid. "and don't forget that I need to find my dragon!"

"The guardian is also the person you seek," a voice said, "Me."

Slowly one by one the heads turned to see the Archlord Zerato looking at them.

"I have chosen you to be the wielder of the Ancient Chakram, Dr. Vellan Crowler." Zerato explained, telling that he had Crowler leave the group unnoticed so he could get the Ancient Chakram.

"So, I am the chosen wielder, but yet, my duel blazer remains the same," Crowler said, a little ticked off.

"My friend, you need a Duel Disk so you can wield the Chakram's power." Zerato said, laughing a bit before snapping his fingers, making a duel disk appear. "Here you go,"

Crowler grumbled to himself as he grabbed the duel disk. The Ancient Chakram shook and glowed, emitting a pale grey light. The Duel disk responded the same way and merged with the Dominion Relic. After the light faded away, Crowler's Duel disk looked like it was an ancient version, with gears exposed and everything made out of stone except the monster card zones and retained its shape.

"Now, I have a message for you all." Zerato said, lowering his head.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Doriado and the council are begging you to find the remaining Dominion Relics and that you also must find and release the 14 Dominion Gods." Zerato said,

"Dominon Gods?" Joey and Bastion asked in unison.

"Yes, Yugi, Joey, you two both know of three of them already, you call them the Egyptian Gods, and the rest of you humans are familiar with the three called the Sacred Beasts." Everyone but the monsters froze in shock.

"But the Sacred Beasts threatened our world!" Alexis said.

Zerato nodded, "I know, but they were used by a corrupted duelist. In the hand of a pure duelist, they pose no threat." He said, looking at the gang before pulling out six gems.

"Each one has been sealed in a gem, much like the corrupted guardian god Exodia, but there is only one problem, some of the Dominion Gods have either become beings of flesh or are very young." Zerato said.

"Who are the other seven?" Jaden asked.

"Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, Winged Kuriboh, Horus the Black Flame Dragon, The Creator, Thousand Eyes Restrict, Helios the Primordial Sun, and The Sacred Pheonix of Nepthys." Zerato answered. "The ones in physical form are Thousand Eyes Restrict, the Sacred Pheonix, Blue Eyes Shining, Winged Kuriboh and the Creator, while Horus has been reduced to a chick form, and he has lost a majority of his powers."

"What about Helios?" Avian asked.

"She was the one who contacted the council and told about the dire situation that they were in, since she was the last of the Dominion Gods who is free and at full power." Zerato explained.

"Okay, so, what do you want us to do?" Bubbleman asked.

"I want you all to find the incarnations of the gods and find Exodia's Jewels, for if they fell into the wrong hands, the Dominion will be in grave danger." Zerato said, sighing.

"What about Horus?" Akari asked.

"I am putting him into your care Akari," Zerato said as a little black fire ball appeared on Zerato's shoulder and started to fade, revealing a robotic like chick. "Here he is." Horus chirped as he was taken into Akari's hands since he was as small as a base ball. "How cute!" Mokoto said, scratching the chick on the back of the head. "He will grow quickly, so be warned." Zerato said.

"Hey, wait, you said that Winged Kuriboh is a god, right?" Jaden asked.

Zerato nodded before a familiar cry was heard. "Winged Kuriboh!" Jaden said as he greeted his partner. "Who knew that you were a god!"

Winged Kuriboh had a sweat drop appear and nodded a little.

"So this little winged rat is a god, yeah right!" Bubbleman said dryly before winged Kuriboh evolved and bit him in the ass with the dragon mouth. "OKAY OKAY!" Bubbleman shouted before the smallest god let go of him and bumped into Amanda's breasts.

"DIE!!!!!!!" Burstinatrix declared as she pounced onto him before beating him into oblivion. Horus shrieked as Bubbleman screamed in agony. Akari hugged the little chick and hushed it in a motherly tone. Bubbleman was hurled and landed onto Gagagigo, who then took his turn in beating the crud out of the E-Hero. Wynn laughed at the reaction of Gagagigo before Zerato clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Now, I must return to the Sanctuary, but before I go, I will warn you, two of your foes are going to strike soon, one of which is a lot more powerful than he was in the past." Zerato said before he started to fade. "Akari, take good care of Horus, for he can easily be corrupted in his current form. Now, I must go now, and may Good Luck come your way!" Zerato vanished into an orb of light and flew out of the room.

Bubbleman got up, his face swollen. Horus fluttered out of Akari's hands and hopped to Bubbleman before releasing a breath of black fire, lighting up Bubbleman.

"IT BURNS IT BUR- no, COLD! COLD! COLD!" Bubbleman said as he shivered.

"Black Fire is very unpredictable," Burstinatrix said as Wynn and the other charmers were laughing like crazy at the sight of Bubbleman shivering while engulfed in flames.

"Baka…" Hikari said, shaking her head. Horus was happily chirping, following Bubbleman like a duckling.

"My, my, seems Bubbleman is still is low on his luck isn't he?" a female voice said.

"Is that you?" Burstinatrix said, turning her head to see three Elemental Heroes.

"Have you been nice?" A plant being said.

"Yep," Avian said. "Been a long time Knospe."

"Same here Avian," Elemental Hero Lady of Fire said, smiling.

"Forestman, how are you?!" Sparkman said, shaking his comrade's hand.

"Hey, how is our seedling?" Bubbleman asked after Mana dispelled the black fire.

"I'M NOT A SEEDLING!!!" Knospe said, smacking him with one of her bud arms.

"So, these are the famous humans we Heard about," Forestman said.

"Hey, I'm Joey, nice to meet ya!" Joey said to the secondary E-Hero of Fire.

"Hello there Joey, I'm called The Elemental Hero Lady of Fire, but everyone calls me Ember." Ember said, smiling.

"How did you find us?" Ocean asked.

"Hello, did you forget that you and Forestman can detect each other since you are the ones who form Terra Prima," Ember said.

"I'm going to change," Knospe said to the gang.

"but you're not wearing clothes!" Joey said.

"She's going to change form, you idiot!" Ember said, shaking her head.

Knospe glowed and started to change. Her buds bloomed, her body turning more human like and revealed an exotically beautiful E-Hero.

"You're beautiful Knospe." Wynn said, her eyes sparkling in awe.

"I'm not called Knospe in this form, I'm called Blume now." Blume said, smiling.

All the men except for Yugi, Jaden, and Necroshade were staring at Blume's figure, some drooling, and some just blushing. Burstinatrix growled at Avian when he was staring at Blume and kicked Bubbleman in the gut to snap him out of his perverted daze but failed.

"Sorry, I have a little thing that I can make men mesmerized by my appearance without trying." Blume said to the girls. Every one of the girls were laughing at the still mesmerized boys. Ember giggled and nodded to Blume.

"OKAY YOU SLACKERS, SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" Blume shouted, snapping her fingers and the guys returned to normal.

"OOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" Bubbleman bellowed as he held his stomach.

"Delayed pain, interesting." Burstinatrix said, smirking a little.

Ember went to Avian and winked at him. Avian blushed slightly before he sensed an extremely jealous Burstinatrix glaring at him. Burstinatrix turned away, frowning and had her arms crossed.

"Now things are getting interesting." Hero Kid said but Burstinatrix grabbed him by his collar and lifted him to her face. "DON'T. SAY. A. WORD." She hissed through her clenched teeth. Hero Kid nodded and gulped. Burstinatrix slowly lowered him then released him.

"What's her problem?" Bubbleman asked before Burstinatrix roared and once again pummeled Bubbleman into oblivion.

"Don't say a word!" Sparkman said to everyone.

Burstinatrix stopped beating Bubbleman and ran out of sight, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Avian looked at everyone and turned before he flew off after Burstinatrix.

Burstinatrix was at the other side of the oasis, curled up into a ball, crying.

Avian found her and landed beside her. "Are you okay Burst?" he asked.

"I…I don't know…" Burstinatrix said, her face hidden still. "When Ember winked at you.. I saw you blush…"

"Don't think about it, I am NOT in love with her, besides my heart belongs to another…" Avian said, resting an arm over Burstinatrix's shoulders. Burstinatrix sniffled and raised her head; tears were streaming down her face.

"W-who is it that you love?" She managed to say.

"You Burstinatrix, I love you…" Avian said.

Burstinatrix smiled and immediately kissed Avian on the lips, wrapping her arms around Avian while kissing him.

"I love you too Avian," Burstinatrix said after she broke their kiss. Avian smiled and moved his arms a little lower and embraced Burstinatrix.

"The others are waiting," Avian said. Burstinatrix nodded and smiled happily.

"Let me take you back,"

Wynn was looking at the scenery, wishing for someone to be with her. A soft flapping sound was heard as Avian landed beside Wynn, with Burstinatrix being held in his arms in the damsel position. Wynn smiled and laughed. "ABOUT TIME!" she said gleefully. Burstinatrix and Avian smiled a little bit themselves and kissed each other.

- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Reinforcements Have Arrived

Chapter 2: Reinforcements Have Arrived

Note: Elemental Hero Airman is now going to be named Elemental Hero Stratos from now on, since that's his English name. FYI

The gang was now at a beach, carefully avoiding Tongyo tongues that were sticking out of the water. Bubbleman was the one who showed what happens. Neos and Wildheart were dragging a slobber covered Bubbleman who was out cold due to lack of energy.

"Some people are so stupid," Blume said as she checked out Bubbleman.

"Tell me about it," Sparkman said. A roar was heard and the Tongyo swam deeper into the ocean. "What was that?" Hero Kid asked before an Aqua Dragon appeared.

"Great…" Avian said. "Think that he's possessed?"

"Doubt it, since it's really a sea serpent monster." Bastion said.

"Not care, me fight!" Wildheart said.

"Okay, did anyone else notice a giant dragon like serpent emerge or was it my imagination?" Ember asked. Everyone turned to see Levia-Dragon Daedalus glaring at them.

"What is it Daedalus?" Ocean asked, stepping forward. Daedalus lowered his head and Ocean touched it. "I see." Ocean said after a few minutes. "Daedalus and the Aqua Dragon were here to warn us that there is a powerful magician nearby that has the Exodia Gems." Everyone tensed up as they knew who it was. "Thank you my friend." Ocean said patting the Levi-Dragon on the head before the two sea serpents went into the ocean.

"Everyone, we should fuse." Ocean said to the E-Heroes.

"Alexis, you have to activate Polymerization since we can no longer fuse on our own." Avian said. Alexis nodded and took out her Polymerization spell card.

"Now what do I do?" Alexis asked.

"Repeat what I say," Mana said, before saying a quick chant. Alexis repeated it almost perfectly. Her duel disk glowed and she turned it towards the E-Heroes. Most of the E-Heroes glowed and merged, forming Wildedge, Thunder Giant, Terra Prima, and Flame Wingman

"Let's go." Wildedge said before he started to run. The Fusion E-Heroes nodded and followed.

"We better go as well," Necroshade said. Yugi nodded and started to walk to the Fusion E-Heroes.

Arkana was laughing as he approached a shrine. "Finally, I now have everything ready except for one thing, the Black Fire…" he said as he placed the Exodia gems into five slots shaped like them perfectly. "Now, I know there is one way of getting it."

Mana looked around, anxious. "What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

"I just have the feeling something bad is going to happen." Mana said.

Stratos landed in front of the two girls. "Something creeping you out?" he asked.

"No." Mana said. Stratos shrugged and took to the sky.

Flame Wingman shook his head, almost fainting for no reason.

"Something wrong?" Wildedge asked. Flame Wingman gestured that he was okay.

"Okay," Wildedge said.

"I wondering," Thunder Giant asked in a booming voice. "Why Arkana here?"

"**_Because, this place is where the Forbidden One was sealed at_**." Terra Prima said with thought speak.

"Oh, I remember Arkana say Exodia will resurrect." Thunder Giant said.

"DAMN IT, EVERYONE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Wildedge shouted, picking up speed as he ran.

Horus was crying since he wasn't used to being held while running. Akari was trying everything she could to calm him down. "Sis, help me!" she said to Mokoto.

Mokoto was silent and then said. "Try to fly; he may be more used to that!"

"But HOW?! I cant fly and carry Horus in my arms at the same time!" Akari said.

"Try your back!" Mokoto said before she started to fly, catching up with the others.

"WAIT- ohh… forget it, I have to protect Horus." Akari said, stopping.

A portal appeared and some footsteps were heard. Akari was knocked out after she turned to see who it was. Horus shrieked in terror as he squirmed to escape his cloaked captor's grip. "You have to help me, Horus-sama!" the captor said. Horus stopped shrieking and chirped once and tilted his head in confusion.

"ARKANA!" Wildedge shouted as they arrived to the shrine. Arkana appeared, sneering.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT MY RITUAL!" he bellowed before he attacked Wildedge. Wildedge got hit in the gut and collided into Terra Prima. "**_You okay?_**"

Terra Prima asked. "Yeah, but that bastard has a lot of punch in him, enough to cause defusion..." Wildedge said before reverting to Wildheart and Bladedge. " Me Hate That!" Wildheart said. "Same here," Bladedge said.

"I GET YOU ARKANA!" Thunder Giant shouted before he released a thunderbolt at Arkana. Arkana laughed and deflected it, "MIRROR FORCE!" he said as Thunder Giant was struck by his own attack, reverting to Sparkman and Clayman.

"Damn…" Clayman said. "That hurts, a lot!" Sparkman added. Flame Wingman did a Skydive Scorcher to Arkana, and actually managed to get a direct hit. Arkana stumbled onto his knees and held his burnt shoulder. "Damn you," he said to the E-Hero before blasting him with a Magical Blast Spell, reverting Flame Wingman to Burstinatrix and Avian and knocking them out cold.

Horus and his captor were at the shrine unnoticed. "Now, light the center of the gem circle with your Black Fire Horus-sama." Horus's captor said in a whisper. Horus chirped softly and spat a little fireball. The Black Fire Roared and grew, making the Gems glow.

The hooded being began to chant.

Arkana heard the roar of fire and teleported to the shrine, seeing Horus and his "kidnapper" there.

"YOU!" Arkana said in a furious tone. "I should have known you would interfere!"

The "kidnapper" smirked, throwing the cloak to the side.

"Why are you here Valarie!?" Arkana said as he clenched his fists.

"Because, I'm here to stop you traitor. I wouldn't be called the Magician's Valkyria if I didn't stop you from resurrecting Exodia!!" Valarie said, gripping her staff.

Arkana laughed and launched an orb of magic at Valarie, who dodged it.

"You annoying little bitch!" Arkana said as he kept launching orbs at his foe.

"DIMENSION HOLE APPEAR!!" Arkana pointed his staff at Valarie and the portal appeared, sucking her and Horus in.

"Only got a little time, so better get going." Arkana said before he chanted.

Avian and Burstinatrix woke up to see Arkana finishing the chant.

"Damn…too late…" Avian said as he staggered to his feet and helped up Burstinatrix.

"We are toast…" Burstinatrix said, watching the gems projecting beams of energy into the sky, each one forming into a different part of Exodia.

"No!" Mana said as she saw the Exodia Pieces forming out of the light.

"We're screwed!" Bubbleman said since he was well enough to walk again.

"Yep.." Neos said, tightening his fists.

Arkana started another chant just before Valarie appeared with Horus on her shoulder.

She chanted immediately with Horus chirping a little in a rhythm, trying to counter Arkana's spell. The Exodia pieces shook and split into two identical clones but one was black and the other white. Arkana and Valarie kept up their chants.

The different colored pieces merged into two beings of white and black light, the white one transformed slightly before both the glows started to fade away.

Exxod and Exodia Necross were in place of the two light beings.

"My lord!" Arkana said, seeing the two incarnations of Exodia.

"What is it?" Exodia Necross asked.

"Are you okay?" Arkana asked.

"Better than okay, I'm free of my good half!" Necross said, laughing.

"Now my lord, we must go before it's too late!" Arkana said.

"NO! AFTER BEING IMPRISONED FOR A MILLENIA, I AM GOING TO FIGHT!"

Necros bellowed, punching his open hand.

"Everyone, hold on tight, I'm teleporting us to where the Exodias are!" Mana said before casting a spell.

Clayman and Sparkman got up and staggered towards Avian and Burstinatrix.

"Great, a fallen god is revived, had our asses kicked by a lunatic magician, and now we have a psychotic lunatic that's a god, that's not good at all…" Sparkman said. Clayman nodded and lowered his head. "Hey, where's Terra Prima?" Burstinatrix asked.

"**_Here,_**" Terra Prima said, carrying an unconscious Akari. "**_Something bad has happened to Horus, I can't find him." _**Terra Prima reverted back to Forestman and Ocean after Sparkman took Akari from him and before the rest of the gang appeared.

"What's going on?" Syrus asked.

"Long story, but am I glad to see you guys!" Burstinatrix said, smiling a little.

"Where's Horus?" Mana asked.

"OVER HERE SIS!" Valarie shouted. Horus chirped loudly.

"VALARIE!!!" Mana said, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Exodia is revived but I managed to split him into two, each with half his overall power!" Valarie said as she dashed to her older sister. "Horus-sama helped me!"

Horus chirped happily. "How could that little bird help, oh, never mind!" Crowler said.

Exxod and Necros started to fight each other.

"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK?!" Necross said as he punched Exxod, who blocked every blow with his own arms.

"Because, I don't want to fight" Exxod replied.

"YOU SOFT-HEARTED BITCH!" Necros said, punching Exodd with all his might, but Exxod easily blocked it with no pain.

"Thy're reckless" Exxod said.

"DAMN YOU!!!" Necross cursed as he started to pant. "SERVANT!"

"Yes my lord?" Arkana asked.

"Get us out of here." Necross commanded.

"Yes my lord." Arkana said before he teleported Necross and himself out of the area.

"He will be back…" Exxod said gloomfully.

"Akshodia?" a little voice said.

Exxod turned his head towards the group.

"Who said that?" Valarie asked.

"Me-eep!" the little voice said.

"Him." Avian said, pointing to Horus.

"What's the-eep provbleem?" Horus chirped, tilting his head a little.

"You can talk!" Joey said.

"Great, now the fire-breathing rat can speak now…" Bubbleman said dryly.

Horus twitched and spat a Fireball at Bubbleman.

"DAHHHH, IT STINGS LIKE HELL!" Bubbleman said, rolling on the ground trying to extinguish the Black Fire.

"Ikiot…" Horus said.

"That's one god I like." Burstinatrix said, petting Horus on the head.

Mana dispersed the flames and whacked Bubbleman on the head with her staff.

" HE'S A GOD YOU THICK HEADED PERVERT!" she said.

"S-sorry!" Bubbleman said, blocking his head with his arms from another blow.

Mana gasped in surprise as her breasts were in Bubbleman's palms. She screamed and slapped Bubbleman

"May I?" Valarie asked Burstinatrix.

"You can do what ever you want to him if he does something perverted, just don't kill him." Burstinatrix said.

Valarie nodded and was tapping her staff in her hand before using it like a club on Bubbleman.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER YOU PERVERTED SLIMEBALL!!" Valarie bellowed as she kept whacking Bubbleman.

"Sorry, but she has issues with perverts…" Mana said to the other E-Heroes.

"Hey, we need as much people as possible to keep Bubble-Head in line." Hero Kid said, sighing.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Bubbleman shouted as he transformed to Neo Bubbleman.

"NOW, YOU WILL PAY FOR CALLING ME THAT NAME YOU INSOLENT BRAT!!!" Neo Bubbleman bellowed before Valarie whacked him in the side of the head, making him unconscious and reverting back to normal.

"Woah…" Necroshade said. "No hesitation at all."

Clayman nodded in agreement and picked up Bubbleman.

"Okay, one problem is solved, but what about this one?" Stratos said, jabbing his thumb towards Exxod.

"I heard the Black Exodia say that he was free of his good half. So maybe this giant being is the good half." Valarie said.

"Correct." Exxod said, kneeling before the group. "I'm Exxod, Exodia's good half, but I was overthrown by my dark half called Exodia Necross. I am in thy debt." Exxod bowed and everyone but the masked E-Heroe's had their jaws hanging in shock and amazement.

"I am willing to lend thee my powers when the situation is dire or in need of assistance."

"Thank you Lord Exxod," Mana said bowing to Exodd.

"Please, thee don't have to use such flattery. I am requesting that thee shall call me only 'Exxod'." Exxod said, lowering an open hand to the ground.

"Exxod, how can we call you?" Valarie asked.

"By this gem that I shall dwell in until I am home." Exxod said, his hand glowing for a moment and a topaz was in his palm. "Just call my name and I shall appear." Valarie climbed into Exxod's hands, looking like she was the size of a small rat and took the gem. "Understood." she said to him.

Syrus stepped away from Exxod, a little terrified still.

"By the way, I am aware of thy mission to find my brethren, as well as the Dominon Relics thee seek." Exxod said, a small orb of light appeared forming into an blue emblem with the Spellcaster Ring on the outside and the eye symbol incased in a sapphire (AN: The Spellcaster Ring can be found in the background of certain monsters like the Dark Magician card found in the Yugi Evolution Starter Deck.) "And I shall assist thee by giving the Dimension Emblem to its wielder, for I am the guardian of it." The emblem hovered and went straight to Syrus, hitting Joey and Bubbleman in the head in the process.

"OWW!!" Joey said as he placed a hand over the spot he was hit at. Wynn and Eria laughed at what they saw.

"What does it do? And why me?" Syrus asked.

"The Dimension Emblem allows the wielder to craft portals to any place he desires, and I see great potential in thee, Syrus Truesdale." Exxod said, smiling a little.

"O-okay." Syrus said, gulping.

"Now, I must leave thee all, for I am not at my full strength." Exode said before turning into white energy and entering the topaz.

"Great potential?" Syrus asked.

"Try it out Sy!" Jaden said.

"Okay Jaden…" Syrus said before he closed his eyes. The Emblem glowed and merged with Syrus's duel disk, replacing the larger blue dome where his deck and graveyard slots were at and changing the Duel Disk color to cobalt blue.

"Wow, sweet!" Jaden said.

Syrus started to feel confident and said as he glanced quickly to Bubbleman, "Portal Open!" Everyone looked all around, looking for anything different.

" Doesn't seem like that it worked." Joey said, blinking.

"I really do ag- GGYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bubbleman said, falling into the blue portal that formed beneath his feet. Avian jumped in after him but Bubbleman plummeted to the ground, but reentered the portal, and kept repeating that cycle. Avian was in the sky, shaking his head.

"Idiot…" Valarie and Burstinatrix said in unison.

"Portal, Close!" Syrus said. The portal closed and Bubbleman crashed into the ground, legs and arms spread apart. "Let's try this again, Portal Open!" Syrus said, this time looking just at the spot in front of him. The portal opened but was green in color.

"What is this?" Jaden asked, putting his head into the green portal, but when he pulled his head in, the portal glowed and three humans landed on top of Jaden.

"What happened, I was just enjoying my lunch!" one said.

"Where is this place?" another said.

"JADEN, MY LOVE!" the smallest one said, hugging Jaden around the neck affectionately.

"Hassleberry, Aster, BLAIR?!" Alexis said in shock.

"What are we doing here Sarge?" Hassleberry asked Jaden, who was squirming as Blair was kissing him. "Help me!" Jaden said.

Aster got up and brushed off his whit suit. "Jaden, care to explain why I am… who is this?" he said before pointing to the still face down Bubbleman.

"It Bubbleman, Aster." Wildheart said. Aster dropped his jaw in amazement and disbelief. "W-Wildheart?" he squeaked.

"That me." Wildheart said, pounding his own chest with a fisted arm.

"Are you real, soldier?" Hassleberry asked, getting up.

"Wildheart real, Elemental Hero real, all monster real." Wildheart said.

Jaden finally got Blair to get off of him and sighed. "Just so you know this now, this is the Dominion of the Beast, the home dimension of all Duel Monsters you're familiar with." Mana said. "So, how did you guys get here?" Zane asked Aster and the others.

"By finding these weird objects," Aster said, pulling out a steel blue sword whose blade is shaped like a thin thunderbolt. "I found it in my dorm."

"I was giving mine by a black armored dog," Blair said, revealing a bangle.

"Just found mine." Hassleberry said, pulling out a dagger whose blade looked like a Pterosaur wing and the handle looked like a femur, but with an emerald imbedded at the end.

"Those are the Destiny Sabre, Fairy Bangle, and the Permian Dagger, all Dominion Relics!" Bladedge said, "There was a story that said that several Relics were sent to the human world to prevent them all from evil clutches."

"What do they do?" Avian asked. Bladedge sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know my friend." He said.

"I know of only the Destiny Sabre's power, it allows it's wielder to see one's future, although no more than three hours max." Aussa said.

"What are you blabbering about?" Blair asked, confused.

"Long story, miss." Hero Kid said to Blair, "Really long story."

- - - - - - - -- - - - ----- - - - -- -

Well, I hope that I had created an even more interesting plot now, for I had planed this out for a long time now. I know that to some that I had the Sacred Beasts be portrayed as good was a shocker, so I apologize for that. And about Valarie's relations to Mana; I figured that since both looked so similar, that the two of them being sisters wouldn't be so farfetched. I am planning on having Bubbleman being a more deliberate pervert, and have a few other new characters other than Horus and Valarie to keep him in check.

I noticed that I haven't had Arkana appeared as often as I wanted in Hero's Fate, so I redone the plot so he would be as important as Demise was. I am sure that the popularity of Hero's Fate (OVER 7000 HITS NOW AND IT'S NOT BEEN A FULL YEAR YET!!!!) will fuel this 'season'.

Domo!!!

Blazorna Santori


	3. The Pervert’s Allies

Chapter 3: The Pervert's Allies

"DIE, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!!" Burstinatrix and Valarie said in unison as they chased Bubbleman who had watched Hikari and Akari bathe but was busted by Wynn.

The gang were at a forest with hot springs

"He seems to get more perverted by the day!" Hiita stated, pointing to a charred Bubbleman who was bound up in rope. Valarie nodded and looked at Burstinatrix

"Five incidents only today!" Burstinatrix said, glaring at Bubbleman. "Let's leave this pervert here for the night."

"Agreed," Valarie said before the three girls walked away.

Bubbleman woke up a few hours later due to a tap on his shoulder.

"You awake?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Bubbleman asked.

"I'm sure you can recognize me by my own voice, can't you?" the voice said.

"I don't- Wait, you're Regis, the Rapid-Fire Magician!" Bubbleman said.

"Glad you remember me my friend." Regis said, smirking a little as he blasted away the rope.

"Need some help satisfying those desires?" another voice said.

"Hey, well I'll be, the Unity is reunited at last! Hey been a while Skull!" Bubbleman said, smirking. Skull Guardian waved a blade to say "Hello."

"Shall we start?" Regis asked.

"Ohh yeah!" Bubbleman said.

Akari and Mokoto were in a tree asleep. Amanda and Hikari were asleep underneath the Harpie's tree. "The blonde has a mean slap, but there are two you should look out for, Burstinatrix and that loony Valarie," Bubbleman said to Regis, Billy (Apprentice Magician), Skull and Glacis (Aqua Madoor). Bubbleman and Regis went ahead to see if Valarie and Burstinatrix were asleep. Burstinatrix was cuddling beside Avian, who had a wing wrap around her. "Flare Hazard asleep," Bubbleman said.

"Loony Brunette out as well!" Billy said.

"Copy that, operation Stealth Strip is a go!" Bubbleman acknowledged. "And be careful with Valarie, and leave Burstiantrix to me."

Valarie woke up the next morning, she went to the lake to wash up but realized that she was missing something, she glanced down and screeched. Then one by one, the other girls screamed. The Unity was however hiding, watching the pandemonium of the girls as they couldn't find any of their clothes. Joey and Chazz woke up and had instant Nosebleed geysers once they saw the girls.

"THAT BASTARD IS DEAD!" Valarie shrieked from a bush, blushing like crazy.

"This is not the work of Bubbleman, he would've screwed up big time already." Burstinatrix said, blushing as she covered herself in flames.

"This has to be the Unity's handiwork." Ember said as she poked her head from a tree.

"The Unity, what's that?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing to worry too much about, it's a group of Perverts that Bubbleman has been part of." Avian said, sighing. " You already met one of the members already, remember the Skull Guardian?"

"Skull is one?" Syrus said in a shocked tone.

"Big time perv, but is more trustful than the other bastards." Sparkman said.

"WHO CARES?! I WANT MY CLOTHES DAMMIT!" Hiita shrieked as she waved a clenched fist into the sky.

"I think I can help you out." Gagagigo said, looking a little uneasy.

"How?" Eria asked.

"I need to whiff one of you thoroughly." Gagagigo said before Valarie called him a sick bastard and hurled a large rock at him, hitting him on the forehead and KO'ing him.

"Hey, he didn't deserve the rock, despite what he said." Zane said.

Akari and Mokoto nodded in agreement.

"…Fine…" Valarie said after a moment of silence. "but, who is the one that's going to be sniffed?"

Gagagigo woke up and saw that he was blindfolded. "You die if you mess up, okay?" Hikari said. Gagagigo nodded and waited. "O-okay." Hikari said. Gagagigo started to sniff but didn't take long to get a scent. He whiffed the air before following a trail.

"GIRLS HE'S GOT SOMETHING!" Aussa's voice said as Gagagigo removed his blindfold.

"Brilliant," Bubbleman said, patting Regis on the shoulder. "you are brilliant."

"Thanks friend." Regis said, cracking his neck a little without using his hands.

Gagagigo appeared behind Bubbleman, glaring.

"So, those are the ones responsible," Gagagigo whispered to himself before making his presence known.

"BUSTED!" Bubbleman said, as he and Regis scrambled away. Syrus stepped in front of them, arms stretched out and eyes closed in fear of getting tackled. The two perverts stopped and turned to see Gagagigo snarling at them. "YOU LECHEROUS BASTARDS!" he shouted before slashing both of them like there was no tomorrow.

"Where are our clothes?" Alexis demanded, pointing at the tied up Rapid-Fire Magician and Elemental Hero. "I'll never tell," Regis said. Bubbleman was out cold, his mask covered with scratch marks.

"How about a deal, untie me and we'll duel, and if I win, I keep all your clothes." Regis said, "If I lose, I will give you all your clothes back."

"Fine with me," Hiita said. All the other girls nodded reluctantly.

"Who's going to duel him then?" Zane asked.

"I will," Jaden said, his duel disk ready.

"Ready?" Regis asked, drawing his hand.

"Let's do this!" Jaden said.

"DUEL!"

LP: 4000/4000

"I will start by setting two cards face down and summon the Skilled Dark Magician in Attack mode(1900/1400) and end there." Regis said.

"All right, my turn, I will summon the Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode and I activate the field spell card, Skyscraper!" Jaden said as the skyscrapers rose out of the ground.

"I activate a trap card, Tower of Babel! I could only activate this when a spell card is activated, and here's its effect, for every spell card activated, the tower gains 1 spell counter, and if there are four spell counters on it, then the person who activated the fourth spell card takes 3000 damage. And right now, it has one due to your Skyscraper, and that's not all, I will activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Field spell card.

And that adds another spell counter onto the tower." Regis said. Jaden gulped slightly and stared at the tower as it appeared.

"I'll end turn by throwing down a face down." Jaden said.

"Now, I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards, and now, I activate My Skilled Dark Magician's effect, you see, he also gains spell counters but can have only three at max, but if he has three, I can tribute him to Special summon this!" Regis said as the Skilled Dark Magician vanished and in a burst of light the Dark Magician appeared in the Skilled Dark Magician's place.

"The Dark Magician!" Yugi said in shock.

"Yep, but he isn't staying around because I sacrifice him to special summon the Dark Eradicator Warlock!" Regis said as the Dark Magician transformed.

"now, whenever either of us activates a normal Spell card, you take 1000 points of damage to your LP."

"This isn't good," Aster said.

"Not good at all, Jaden relies heavily on spell cards, but if he plays one, that tower will leave him with only 1000 points, but if he activates a card like Polymerization, it's instant game over." Bastion said.

"Damn, this is not good," Joey said.

"Got that right." Chazz said. Crowler nodded.

_If I can't think of something soon, this duel is over!_ Jaden thought to himself as he stared at the Tower and Dark Eradicator.

To be continued…

------ - - -- - - - - --

Man, I always wanted to have Jaden in a jam like this.

Wondering how he gets out of this? Just wait for the next chapter

To find out.

_**Character Contest!!!!!**_

_**Have a monster you want to join the Hero's Fate Gang, Like a member of the Six Samurai, or one of the D-Heroes? Go to my profile for more info!!! **_


	4. Reaped What They Sowed

Chapter 4: Reaped What They Sowed

Author's Note: I am well aware that Blume's English name is Elemental Hero Poison Rose, so, from now on, she is going to be called Rose and for Woodsman(aka Forestman) will be called Forest for a nickname.

------------ - - - - -

"This isn't good," Aster said.

"Not good at all, Jaden relies heavily on spell cards, but if he plays one, that tower will leave him with only 1000 points, but if he activates a card like Polymerization, it's instant game over." Bastion said.

"Damn, this is not good," Joey said.

"Got that right." Chazz said. Crowler nodded.

_If I can't think of something soon, this duel is over!_ Jaden thought to himself as he stared at the Tower and Dark Eradicator…

- - - - -- - - - -

"I will end turn, " Regis said.

"okay, first off I will switch Avian into defense and then I will throw down another face down and summon the Elemental Hero Clayman in Attack mode, and that's all." Jaden said.

"How pathetic!" Regis said. He drew and summoned a monster face down.

"Now, Dark Eradicator, attack Clayman with Dark Magic Bolt!" Regis said as the Dark Eradicator launched a bolt of violet energy towards Clayman. "I activate the trap card Mirror Gate!" Jaden said. "This card lets me switch Clayman with your Dark Eradicator Warlock. Now, Dark Eradicator is on my side of the field and his Attack continues." The monsters that were going to battle switched places and the Dark Magic Bolt destroyed Clayman and took a large chunk out of Regis's LP.

LP: 2300/4000

"ARRGGHH!" Regis said as he stumbled a little.

"Way to go Jay!" Syrus said.

"Impressive, now all that is left for Jaden to worry about is that Tower of Babel Trap Card." Sparkman said.

"I'll set one monster in defense and end turn." Regis said.

"My draw," Jaden said, "Now, I will now summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode and I will attack you with your own Dark Eradicator Warlock!"

"I activate Gravity Bind and I am chaining it with Chain Detonation, now you can't attack and with Chain Detonation, you loose 500 points of damage, and here's my favorite part, it goes back to my deck since it is chain link two." Regis said as he added the Chain Detonation trap card to the deck and shuffled it.

LP: 2300/3500

"Okay I will throw down a face down and end," Jaden said.

"Okay, My go!" Regis said.

"I can't figure out what kind of deck Regis is using," Neos said.

"Seems to be a paralizer deck; relying on trap cards more than monsters or Spells" Necroshade said, his arms crossed.

"I will flip summon the monster called Spear Cretin and now, I will sacrifice it for my Neo Aqua Madoor (1200/3000) in Defense. Now, I will resurrect my Dark Magician with the Cretin's effect. But however Jaden, you also get to resurrect one of your monsters in the graveyard in face-up attack or face-down defense. My Magician is going to be in Attack mode. " Regis said.

"Okay then, I will summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Face-Down defense." Jaden said as Clayman appeared for a second out of a circle of light before vanishing into the air, a face-down Defense position monster card taking his place.

"I will end turn there," Regis said.

"How can Jaden beat him?" Alexis said.

"…I know how…" the real Clayman said.

"How?" Crowler asked.

"…'R-Rightous Justice'…" Clayman answered.

"but Jaden will lose almost all his life points soldier!" Hassalberry pointed.

"But think about it Hassalberry, with Two Elemental Hero monsters out already as well as the Dark Eradicator, Jaden can destroy that Gravity Bind trap card and finish him off

With one attack." Chazz said.

"Impressive…" Sparkman said.

"My draw, and now, I will activate the spell card Pot of Greed!" Jaden said.

"HA HA HA HA, you fool, you will take 3000 points of damage now!!" Regis said as the tower started to crack and fell towards Jaden, who raised his arms to shield himself before the tower crashed onto him covering him with rubble. The Dark Eradicator launched a sphere of magenta energy at Regis, signaling that he used his effect.

LP: 1300/500

"JADEN!!!" Alexis and Blair screamed.

"He's going to be fine, trust me," Regis said.

Jaden rose out of the rubble, his clothing ripped, torn, and covered in dust. Jaden himself was injured, he was grasping his left arm, blood oozing out of a wound. Almost all over his body is covered in scrapes, bruises, or wounds that bleed a lot. "JADEN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Hero Kid asked.

"Yep, nothing to worry about" Jaden said, smiling.

"It's still your turn." Regis said, looking at Jaden with a stern look.

"I know, so let me continue. Now, I will activate Polymerization to fuse together Sparkman and Clayman to form the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden said.

"NOT HIM!" Regis said, his eyes widened.

"So you're familiar about his superpower," Jaden said.

"Yes, He can destroy a monster whose original ATK is less than his OWN ATK." Regis said.

" got that right, so now Thunder Giant, Get rid of the Neo Aqua Madoor!" Jaden said.

Thunder Giant roared before hurling an orb of electricity at the Wall Monster and destroying it.

"Now, I will now normal summon the Elemental Hero Stratos in Attack! And here's the sweet superpowers he has. You see, whenever he is normal or special summoned, I can either add an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand OR destroy spell and trap cards equal to the amount of E-Heroes I have on my side of the field, other than Stratos himself. And Now, Stratos! Destroy Regis's Traps and Spells with Whirlwind Disrupter!" Jaden said before Stratos's fan wings roared to life, creating two twisters that destroyed Regis's traps and spells.

"NO!!" Regis pleaded.

"Now, I'll Activate Skyscraper, and since since I haven't attacked yet, I will have Stratos attack your Dark Magician with Hurricane Blitz!" Jaden said before Stratos whipped up a gust of wind and tackling the Dark Magician.

"YOU FOOL!" Regis said laughing. "He is stronger than that stupid Weakling!"

"I don't think so, I beg to differ," Sparkman said, his arms crossed.

Stratos started to glow a white aura before the Dark Magician was shattered into pieces.

"Did you forget that Skyscraper boosts an E-Hero's Attack by 1000 if they attack a monster that's stronger then themselves?" Avian said, sighing.

"NO!!!" Regis said.

LP: 1000/500

"Now, Thunder Giant, Finish him off with Voltic Storm!" Jaden said, as the E-Hero Fusion monster released a bolt of thunder into the sky and creating a thunderstorm, a thunderbolt striking Regis and shocking him.

"AGGGHHHHH!!!" He said before he fell down face first.

"And That's game!" Jaden said, before he himself collapsed.

"So, where's all of our clothes Pervert!?" Hiita demanded to Regis.

Regis didn't respond and Gagagigo glanced at her.

"I know where they are, even before this duel." He said.

"WHAT?!" Alexis shouted as well as Valarie.

"Then why didn't you say something?!" Wynn said, tears starting to form.

"There there," Akari said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Wanted those perverts to pay," Gagagigo said.

"Works with me," Burstinatrix said, shrugging.

"So, where are they?" Joey asked.

"In that hollow tree over there…" Gagagigo said pointing to a dead tree.

"Bubbleman's sooo dead now." Mokoto said.

Horus chirped like crazy ever since Bubbleman was burnt and pummeled into oblivion five times over before he was hurled into the hollow tree face first after the girls got dressed.

"He got what he deserved." Ember said. Burstinatrix nodded in agreement before she went to Avian and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sud-head needs to grow up for certain." Hero Kid said, sighing.

"That stupid idiot…" Neos said.

"Hey guys?! I found something in here!" Bubbleman said from the tree.

- - - - --- - - - - -

It's almost summertime, and I'm not sure that I'm going to post new chapters during that time. I'm really keeping tabs on the E-Heroes and know about the new Sparkman fusions, The Heat, Voltech, and Captain Gold. I'm still waiting for submissions for the contest.

I've decided to up the ante a little. The FOUR best submissions will be chosen.

Remember, no made up monsters allowed.

Deadline is still the same though!

Sadly, I only received ONE submission TT.

PLEASE send your entries ASAP!!!begs

Blazorna Santori.


	5. Unity

Chapter 5: Unity

Ruin was running for her life in a wasteland, ever since she was hunted down by Drago and his army of Fiend Skull Dragons because she had a possible God Gem. All that she wished for was to be free of her past and to be left alone. She saw a cave and dashed into it, before Drago arrived. "I'm sincerely sorry for my previous actions, but I'm begging you, help me!" she whimpered to the gem, which started to glow.

The glow became a flash of light that illuminated the entire cave and started to become a humanoid form. Then the light had a little piece separating from it, and turned into a long coil of white ribbon and started to ravel the humanoid entity, revealing a female figure. Helios's head emerged from the gem itself, which levitated during the summoning.

"I understand entirely, and you want to be free." Helios said, in a soft tone that was reassuring yet monotonous. "I will help you be free, but you must redeem yourself by helping Jaden and the others." Ruin started to cry and smiled. "Thank you!" she croaked, sobbing now.

Jaden and Wildheart yanked Bubbleman out of the tree. Bubbleman skidded on his face and crashed into another tree, holding a bizarre container with three black gems.

"What are they?" Mana said, confused.

"Well, maybe It's a trap, let me call the other E-Heroes for backup" Sparkman said before moving a hand towards a gem on his armor. Avian shook his head, motioning that it's not a good idea before pointing to Joey.

"Man, just how many E-Heroes are there?!" Joey said groaning and holding his head in confusion.

"Many, though not sure myself how many." Avian said.

"Agreed." Bubbleman said, nodding in agreement.

"You know, I heard that Captain Gold is in Skyscraper right now with Heat, but we're so far away from home!" Hero Kid said, sighing.

"I can get him if you want" Ember said. "Just need to-"

"I have a quicker way," Neos said interrupting Ember, he pressed the blue circle on his chest. A rainbow portal opened and two beings, a woman and kid that both looked like Neos, appeared before the group.

"Hey, I was worrying about you!" the woman said.

"Woah, Who are you two?" Alexis said.

"I'm Elemental Hero Neos Alius!" the child looking Neos said. "but call me Alius."

"And I'm the Neo Space Pathfinder, but my friends call me Seras." The female said.

"Great, didn't know runts can be E-Heroes" Bubbleman said dryly before Alius and Hero Kid punched him in the gut in unison. Horus chirped in laughter while Akari snickered.

"Hey, Jaden, It has been a while since I saw you in person." Aquos (Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolpin) said waving as he appeared.

"Hey, it has been." Jaden said shaking the Neo-Spacian's hand.

"I heard that the Gang is coming together at last" a voice said.

"Sure is Gold," Bladedge said, turning to the portal to see Elemental Heroes Captain Gold and The Heat.

"BROTHER!" Ember said, glomping the male E-Hero of Fire and hugging tightly.

"Hello cousin." Burstinatrix said, smiling.

"Hey little sis, same to you Burstinatrix." Heat said, hugging Ember slightly.

"We are aware of the situation." Capt. Gold said. "I'm heading back to Skyscraper, the city needs someone to protect them you know."

"I'm staying with you guys; you need the extra Fire Power." The Heat said.

"Sure we do" Alius said.

Aquos sighed and shook his head. "Helios contacted us and told us about Ruin, the Queen of Oblivion is trying to find you." He said.

"Not unless I send you all back." A dark voice said.

"YOU!" Gagagigo snarled lunging at Axora.

"INSOLENT NEWT!" Axora said, throwing a punch that made contact with Gagagigo and a loud snapping sound was heard. Gagagigo coughed up blood and held his torso, where he had some of the ribs broken. "Damn you!" he cursed before kneeling.

"What do you want?" Avian demanded.

"To send you all away!" Axora said laughing.

"How?" Bubbleman said.

"With the Sacred Beasts!" Axora exclaimed and snapped his fingers. Three gems rose from Jaden's pockets and went to Axora. "NO!" Jaden exclaimed as he tried grasping the gems. The gems flew out of Jaden's reach and landed into Axora's palm.

"Now, to reveal their united form, Armityle!" Axora exclaimed as he threw the gems into the sky.

The gems hovered and merged into one gem, with red, blue and yellow blended together.

"EMERGE!" Axora declared and blasted it with a bolt of energy. The Gem absorbed the blast but didn't transform.

"WHAT?! I COMMAND YOU TO EMERGE!!!" Axora bellowed.

"I don't obey anyone that just sees me as a slave." A demonic voice said.

"Sssame here…" another demonic voice, a bit raspier than the other one said.

"I AM AXORA, YOUR MASTER!" Axora declared.

"NO, THE HUMANS THAT PROTECTED ME, RAVIEL, HAMMON, AND URIA ARE THE TRUE MASTERS." The First voice barked. The fused gem started to glow and transform.

"Now, Begone before I will destroy thee from where thou stand." Armityle said, glaring at Axora.

"At least the Wicked Ones are finally discovered!" Axora stated, pointing to the container Bubbleman found. "AWAKEN ANDARISE FROM THE DARKNESS TO RAGE WAR WITH THE GODS OF LIGHT!" The black gems glowed and the container shattered, shards spraying in all directions.

"NOW WICKED ERASER, WICKED AVATAR, AND DREADROOT, COME FORTH!" Axora screeched before laughing manically. Three figures appeared and revealed themselves.

"YOU THREE!" Armityle shouted, a little afraid.

"Afraid so, old friend." Dreadroot said, smirking as his right hand glowed in a black aura and used it to slash Armityle, reverting him back to the Sacred Beasts.

"URIA, HAMMON, RAVIEL!" Yugi cried. Jaden grabbed out the other God gems and shouted to them, "A LITTLE HELP HERE?!" all the gems glowed and the Egyptian Gods Exxod, and the other gods with the gang appeared.

"Well, well, the Beasts have friends." Dreadroot said, chuckling a little.

"Oh, Really," Exxod said pounding his fists together.

"Really," a voice said. Necross appeared, laughing.

"NECROSS!" Raviel said, kneeling since he was getting back up.

Horus chirped and glowed, he grew and transformed to his true god form.

Winged Kuriboh morphed to his LV10 form.

"Almost all the gods appeared." The Wicked Avatar said, the black sphere that was its body vibrating as it spoke.

"You know, let's settle things with a duel," Arcana said, appearing out of thin air.

"How about my liege, Axora, myself, and the Wicked Ones against a team of your choosing."

"Why do you want to team up with me?" Axora stated.

"Because, we have a common goal, to defeat these insolent pests" Arcana explained.

"That I can agree with." Axora said. "So, who's against us?"

"The Dominion Gods that are here right now, me, Jaden, Yugi, Avian, Joey…" Gagagigo said, getting onto his feet.

"Aussa, Hiita, Wynn, Eria, Amanda, Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Mokoto, and myself" Mana said.

"NO forget other Heroes." Wildheart shouted.

"What about us two as well?" Ruin said, appearing with Helios. "Mana, I'm here to help you."

Mana nodded in acknowledgement.

"Very well then." Arcana said, smirking. "Six against everyone else I love that kind of odds."

"Wrong, it'll be you against the Humans Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, Joey, and Yugi." Avian said smirking.

"Very well then." Dreadroot said, nodding.

The Gods and the monsters of the gang besides the E-Heroes became cards and went into different decks.

"LET'S DUEL!" Everyone declared.

"To make things fair, my team will have 20000 LP and you all will have 7000." Dreadroot said, pointing to his opponents.

"Fine then." Joey said.

"Ladies First. I summon Cyber Gymnast in Defense mode and place this card face down." Alexis said.

"My turn" Yugi said. "I now activate Polymerization to fuse Buster Blader and Dark Magician to form Dark Paladin in Attack mode!" the Dark Paladin appeared, holding his bladed staff with his arms crossed. "I now place this card down and end my turn."

"Hah, now, I will summon Giant Orc (2200/0) in Attack mode and play this Field Spell, Array of Revealing Light." Necross said. "now my Array can make monsters of a type of my choosing unable to attack the same turn that they were summoned in any manner. And I will choose Warrior types, now I will set three cards and end."

"Now, my turn" Dreadroot said, drawing a card. "I play Skull Servant in Defense and place this card face down and activate Infinite Cards, now our hands have no card limit."

"I'll summon Gyroid in Defense and end my turn after playing this card face down." Syrus said.

"I'll set this card face down and summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in Attack Mode. And that's all!" Joey said.

"I now summon a monster face down and set this face down to end my turn" Arcana said.

"My turn" the Avatar said, it was using a kind of telekinesis to hold its hand and duel disk as well as drawing and playing. "I summon Giant Rat in Defense Mode and place these two cards face down and I finish my turn."

"I play Frontline Base and summon V-Tiger Jet and through my Base's ability, I summon W-Winged Catapult. Now, I'll combine my two creatures together to form VW Tiger Catapult. Then I'll discard Ojamagic to switch the Skull Servant to Attack Mode." Chazz said. "Now, I'll take my three Ojamas due to Ojamagic's ability. You see, when ever it goes to the graveyard, I can add Ojama Green, Black , and Yellow from my deck to my hand. And now that's all I can do."

"I'll summon Double Coston(1700/1650) in attack mode and activate Four-Man Cell Battle. Now, I'll end turn by summoning Inpachi (1600/1900) in Defense mode." Axora said.

The Wicked Eraser hissed and drew a card through telekinesis. "I call forth My Hunter Dragon in Attack mode and end there."

"Not good." Bastion said, watching the duel, a little uneasy.

- - - -- ------------------------ ---------------------

Man, busy, busy, busy. I've learned about The Wicked Gods a few months ago. I've decided that they had to be in the story. I've got a poll up and running right now.

Before I forget, the contest is CLOSED! I asked for you all to EMAIL the entries, not on review posts. Oh well.

Had to leave it at a cliff hanger, don't ask why though.

Domo for bearing so long for this chapter to be finished.

Blazorna Santori


	6. Desecration

Chapter 6: Desecration

"My go," Jaden said, drawing his card. "I now activate Two Polymerizations! And with them, I'll fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix for Flame Wingman in attack as well as Fusing Clayman and Bubbleman for Mudballman in defense. I'll end right there."

"My draw!" Alexis said drawing. "I activate my own polymerization to fuse Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to become Cyber Blader. That's all"

"My turn, now, I now summon Queen's Knight in defense and place one card face down." Yugi said.

"I now activate this card, Convulsion of Nature! Now everyone has to flip their decks face up. I'm now summoning a monster face down in defense and end my turn." Necross said.

"I'll special summon two Gilasaurus, but their effects let's the opponents to special summon a monster of their choice from their graveyard for each Gilasaurus special summoned this way." Dreadroot said.

Buster Blader, Dark Magician, Cyber Blader, Etoile Cyber, Bubbleman, and Clayman appeared on the field.

"Now, I'll sacrifice Skull Servant and my two dinosaurs to summon MYSELF. And I'll summon Mad Dog of Darkness for Four Man Cell Battle to end my turn." Dreadroot said.

"I'll play Submarineroid in attack mode and attack Dreadroot Directly with it!" Syrus said.

"HA HA HA HA! You insolent mortal, I'll activate Spirit Barrier. Now, all Battle Damage I receive becomes 0 as long as I have at least one monster on my side of the field. And now, Time for your tin can's abilities to activate. Whatever the amount of damage that's dealt by Submarineroid; the same amount becomes its new ATK, and now, its ATK is 0 now!" Dreadroot gloated. Syrus gasped in shock. "now, are you going to switch that scrap of junk to defense?"

"Yes, and I'll end turn" Syrus said.

"All right, MY TURN!" Joey said. He drew his card before making a face showing disbelief. "I now end my turn."

"I'll summon Skilled Dark Magician in Attack mode and activate Card of Sanctity. Now everyone'll draw until we all have six cards!" Arcana said as everyone drew their cards.

"Now, I'll activate Spell Absorption. This continuous spell card lets me gain 500 life points whenever a spell card is activated and finally I'll play Ancient Rules to special Summon myself and now I'll special summon another me by sacrificing Skilled Dark Magician due to his ability. I'm not done just yet, now, I'll sacrifice one of me to summon Dark Eradicator Warlock. You see, now when a normal spell is played, you all take1000 points of damage. That's all for me after playing Gemini Elf in attack."

"My draw, I'll play tribute doll and summon Red Eyes B. Dragon in attack mode before sacrificing it for Red Eyes Darkness Dragon." The avatar said. I'll now end my turn."

"Now, I'll summon Z Metal Tank in Attack as well as Y Dragon Head," Chazz said.

"I'll end my turn with this face down and summon X Head cannon through Four Man Cell Battle."

"I'll play this spell, Last Will, and I'll special Summon the Tricky by discarding one card. And I'll sacrifice Double Coston for Myself!" Axora declared. "Now I'll attack Cyber Blader with Myself… Shadow Blast Attack!" Axora released a blast of black energy and destroyed Cyber Blader.

"I'll activate Hollowed Life Barrier, now I'll not take any damage." Alexis said.

"I'll set one card face downand summon my Mystic Tomato in defense and Archfiend Soldier in Attack to end my turn."

"How did he summon That rabid vegetable!? That's cheating!" Joey barked, pointing at Axora.

"I didn't cheat, that was the effect of my Last Will Spell card, you see, when a monster I have is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a monster with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck, although it's a one time deal." Axora said with a smug look.

"I'll go now with playing monster Reborn on Double Cossston and then I'll sacrifice that and Hunter Dragon for myself, The Wicked Eraser!" The Wicked god said as he slithered forward. "I gain 1000 attack for each card my opponentsss ssside of the field."

"Not good…" Joey said.

"I'll end right there." The Eraser said.

Jaden drew his card and his eyes grew wided "I'll activate these spell cards, Kishido Spirit, Mirage of Nightmare and Common Soul!" he said. "I'll summon Neo Spacian Black Panther in attack mode though he's not staying for long, because I'll sacrifice my three continuous spell cards to summon Hamon, The Lord of Striking Thunder in Defense!"

A Thunderbolt struck from the sky and created a crystal pillar containing the Sacred Beast before shattering, releasing Hamon.

"Now I'll summon Black Panther in Attack for a second time and end right there." Jaden said.

"I'm going to summon the Allure Queen LV3 in Attack mode and use her allure ability to take control of the Mystic Tomato and now end turn." Alexis said.

"My draw!" Yugi said.

"Hang on a second, how about we make things a little bit interesting," Axora said, smirking. "How about we raise the stakes a little with the loosing side being trapped within a Penalty Game?"

Joey and Yugi flinched at what Axora proposed.

"Fine with me!" Dreadroot said.

"I don't know what that is but I'm game." Jaden said.

"IDIOT!" Joey shouted. "You've now gone and done it, now if we lose, we'll face something that's as bad as death!"

"R-really?" Alexis said, a little frightened now.

"That's right, it can be different but for certain, it's really bad." Yugi said, a little more serious. "We got no choice in the matter now…"

"Well then, Let's go!" Axora said.

"…Fine," Yugi said. "I'll summon obnoxious Celtic Guard in Attack mode and end turn."

"Activate Trap, Just Deserts!" Axora laughed maniacally. "THIS DUEL IS OVER!"

"No way, we lost…" Bastion said in shock, "and they didn't call out their best monsters…"

"Tough luck, now, first thing's first, the Penalty Game will only affect the HUMANS!" Axora said smirking.

"What?!" Joey and Chazz said in unison.

"Anyway, I think freezing you all in time is suitable enough." Necross said.

"Agreed," Axora said smirking. "now, time for the moment of truth… PENALTY GAME!!!!"

Jaden and the others raised their arms to brace themselves for-

- - - -- - - ------------------ ---------------------------

The gentle gust of warm air. "you okay?" a female voice said.

"Yeah, We all are," Yugi said.

"amazing after being frozen in those black crystals for over seven years." The voice said.

"Yeah, amaz- SAY WHAAAT?! SEVEN YEARS?!" Joey said in absolute shock.

"Yes, indeed," the voice said. Alexis noticed that the voice was familiar but more mature. She glanced at the person that had the voice.

"No way, Aussa?" Alexis said.

"Indeed it is, my old friend, It's me, but now known as "Avalanching Aussa" I'm 22 years old now if you didn't notice." Aussa said sighing.

"What happened?" Zane asked.

"They won, Axora and the Shadow Lords won." Aussa said in a tone that revealed her sadness.

"Where's Avian and the others?" Jaden asked.

"Don't know, we've been separated for three years. I don't even know if any of us are even alive still." Aussa said. "The five that I know of who're still alive are part of the rebellion."

"Who?" Yugi asked

"Wynn, Horus, Valarie, Akari and NB." Aussa said.

"NB?" everyone asked.

"Bubbleman before he permanently morphed into Neo Bubbleman." Aussa said. "And to make things worse, almost all the E-Heroes and Mistress Doriado are dead…"


	7. Farewell Friends FINAL CHAPTER!

Forgive me for being gone for so long. I had many things happening to keep me from writing. Due to

Yu-Gi-Oh!: 5D's premiering now, I've decided to end Hero's Fate. But don't worry, I've got a new fanfic coming up for the new series. Now, just to warn you, this is not going to be the best quality for a climax, but I hope you enjoy "Farewell Friends", the finale of Hero's Fate: Soul of a Hero.

--------------- - - - - - - - - - -------------------- - - - -

**Farewell Friends**

"What are we going to do?" Joey said in pure spite as he punched a wall.

"Send you back…" Aussa said. "Before Sparkman vanished, he left me plans on sending you guys back home, this place has now became too dangerous for humans."

"Why did he came up with that thought?!" Chazz barked.

Aussa remained silent. Yugi sighed. "how does the plan work?"

"Just by sending you not just back home, but in time, altering history a bit. By doing so, Yugi and Joey won't come to your school and hopefully preventing this dilemma as well. If something happens in your world, something of opposite consequence happens here. " Neo Bubbleman explained as he came into view, " Sparky figured that by preventing the whole Dilemma in the Dominion from happening, was to prevent Yugi and Joey from going to Duel Acadamy. To have this plan to work the Relics you have right now have to be destroyed." Everyone but Aussa stared at the lone Elemental Hero.

"The Relics have the Duel Energy needed." Valarie added. "But to destroy them, Dreadroot has to be the one to do so. And to harness the energy fully, a Spellcaster monster has to sacrifice his or her own life…"

"Horus will act like the Catalyst to open the gateway home." Aussa said before everyone heard a blood curdling scream from outside. Akari came in, with a gaping hole in her chest. "Big old and Nasty's… here… " she said before falling to the ground face first and took a few heavy breathes before going silent.

"A…Akari, are you okay?" Syrus asked.

"Syrus…" Valarie said sadly. "She isn't…"

"NO, No more friends are going to die again by the hands of that bastard.… I swore to Avian before he died." Aussa said before she took her staff. "I call upon the powers of the nurturing Earth, I beseech thee to bring my friend back to life… SPIRITUAL EARTH ART….." Tears streamed down her eyes. "AUSSA DON'T DO THAT SPELL!!!" Neo Bubbleman yelled in defiance, "ANYTHING BUT THAT ONE!"

Aussa smiled as she cried. "It's the only way to save Akari. My life for hers, fair trade… farewell everyone, I wish you well…" she said before she chanted once again. "SPIRITUAL EARTH ART- KUROGANE!!!!"

A brown light engulfed Akari and Aussa, as soon as the light vanished, Akari was groaning and sitting upright and Aussa was on the ground silent and still. "Aussa, you idiot…" Akari said. "Now's not the time to be crying, Dreadroot's outside and this is our only shot." Neo said coldly. Valarie and Akari nodded. "Guys, give me your relics." Akari said. The Relics detached from their owners' duel disks and were handed over. "Farewell my friends, been really fun with you all, especially with you , Jaden." Akari kissed Jaden on the lips. "HEY!!!! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY GUY!" Alexis fumed. Jaden was dumbfounded by the kiss and Alexis's remark. Chazz went pale white when he heard Alexis. "Figured as much." Syrus said. Valarie laughed a little before a saddened look came to her face. "Time to say good bye my friends." she said before leaving with Akari to head out.

"Guys, it's been a good run, but I hope you all won't have bad fortune with evil Duel Spirits in the real world." The Elemental Hero said before he walked outside.

Everyone heard an explosion and then a light appeared from beneath their feet and their surroundings vanished. Then Syrus vanished , followed by Crowler.

"Jaden, I promise we'll meet again, and next time, we'll have a duel for fun." Yugi said to Jaden before he vanished. "Better get your game on then," Jaden replied before Yugi was completely gone.

"Take care kids, good luck with school." Joey said, smiling before he disappeared as well.

Then one by one the rest of the gang vanished untill Alexis and Jaden remained. Alexis was starting to vanish now.

"JADEN!!!" Alexis screamed . " I love you, I really do." Jaden walked to Alexis and kissed her. " I already knew that. I love you too. Though this is pointless. As we're going to forget this…" Alexis giggled and kissed Jaden again. "I may forget this kiss and moment, but not my heart. See you at school." she said as she vanished. Jaden sighed and smiled. "Been a wild ride, but I sure had fun. I hope I get to go back to the Dominion some day…" Jaden said to himself as he melted away into the light.

Hero's Fate: Soul of a Hero

The End.


	8. Sneak Preview for Spin off!

I know the story is over and listed as complete but I had an urge to post a special preview of "Heart's Rhythm", a Yugioh 5D's spinoff of Hero's Fate.(Name still not official)

it will have a racial conflict involving the Tuner Monsters on top of having to save the Duel Spirit world again, but from aliens. I want to know what you guys all think of it.

garunteed returning characters

Mana, Akari, Aussa, Wynn, Hiita, Eria, Valarie, Helios

few new characters are

Dharc, Junk Synchron(one of the main characters), Rose(The Warrior of Revenge), Kuribon

**Preview**

"I've Had it being picked on!" Junk Synchron stated, standing infront of his opponent. "All my life, I was treated as just garbage, never been taken seriously in Duels, and now I AM TIRED OF IT ALL!!" Speed Warrior nodded in acknowledgment. Junk Synchron's left hand glowed. "I SWEAR FOR MY FALLEN FRIEND, I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Speed Warrior placed a hand on Junk's shoulder and nodded again. "I will now prove to you the power of the Tuner Monsters!" Junk declared before he pulled his ignition cord and turned into three Synchro gates that enveloped Speed Warrior in them. "SYNCHRO SUMMON!! JUNK WARRIOR!" Junk Synchron's Voice said before Junk Warrior appeared.

"WAIT, how can he be able to synchro summon!" the Skull Knight said in shock. "HE'S GARBAGE!"

"No one and nothing are garbage. Everyone has a reason to exist for something worthwhile!" Junk Warrior said as he punched the skull knight. "I despise doing this, but it's the only way to make the message clear to your boney head, you bastard... SCRAP FIST!!!" Skull Knight coughed up some blood before going airborne, his armor falling off in shards from where the punch was connected at.

"Wow...." Leo and Luna said in admireing unison. Junk Warrior sighed before Red Synchro rings appeared and turning him back into Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior. Speed Warrior gave a thumb's up before activating his skates and rolled off, doing backflips midair to show off his athlecticism to Valarie, Aussa, Wynn and Dharc.

"Silent, but always a big Show off..." Junk said, joking a bit.

Akari laughed at Junk's remark and hugged him, his face in her breasts. "Thanks for saving me." she said. Junk made a "blubber" sound before a little steam escaped from his engine on his back.


End file.
